


Laundry Night

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does he make the words, “dirty clothes” sound so…sexual??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by and reading. Much love and gratitude for the best beta, nickillian!
> 
> More fics are heading your way. They'll be posted on here or on tumblr, so make sure you're following me (URL: incaptainswanwetrust)! If you're on Tumblr, the askbox is open for prompts!

The steady hum of the washing machine is the soundtrack to her Friday night. All week long, she’s scraped by to make sure she had enough clothes and underwear. When there were three evil Queens and Rumpelstiltskin trying to wreak havoc, laundry (and clean clothes) got moved further down the priority list. It was actually quite relaxing and comforting to do laundry; it allowed Emma some time to think. Ever since she found out her parents’ secret, she hadn’t felt entirely comfortable spending time with them, more than she had to. Most Friday nights, the whole family and Killian would be found at Granny’s hanging out after dinner was long over. However, tonight Emma just stayed for dinner and quickly made up an excuse that she had stuff to take care of, leaving right away. Lucky for her, Henry remained pretty distracted by Operation Mongoose, otherwise he would have seen right through that lie. Her parents looked like they wanted to say something, but she left before they even could open their mouths.

One of the nice things about the little cottage that she and Henry moved into was that it had its own little laundry room in the back. While she sorted her clothes into piles of her whites and her darks, she looked out the window, which faced the sea. Knock, knock. Turning towards the door, she was met with the sight of Killian, along with his own bag full of laundry. “Fancy some company, love?”

“How did you know that’s what I was doing?”

“Well, as we’ve gone over this, Swan, I’m actually quite perceptive and noticed that you mentioned something about not having any more clean clothes to Ruby. I also knew you didn’t have anything to take care of at the station, so I took a gamble and came straight here. Alas, with all my dirty clothes in tow.” How does he make the words, “dirty clothes” sound so…sexual??

He walked over to where she was and slipped off his jacket, leaving him in a threadbare black V-neck, which clung to his broad shoulders and strong arms. He wore his black jeans low on his waist, and as he bent over to put down his bag of laundry, she could see the taut muscles on his lower back and the top of the two dimples right above his ass.

He looked at her, pensive as to what could she be thinking that was causing her to blush. She quickly ducked her head, becoming self-conscious at his gaze on her, letting her hair fall over her face.

“Don’t do that, love.” He tilts her chin up, “You know I’m a fan of that blush.” His eyes darkened after he winked at her. He licked his lips, making him look at her like he was about to pounce.

Gently pushing her back against the laundry machine, Killian grabbed her hips, and crashed his lips against hers. Immediately, her hands gravitate towards pulling his hair, and pulling him closer to her. Sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, he pulls away after gently biting it. “Mine,” he growled as he pushed to be closer to her so that she can feel how badly he wants her.

He pins her against the washing machine and slowly kisses from behind her ear all the way to her shoulder, gently sucking and biting the whole time. Emma can’t help but whimper when she feels him starting to lower her pants and bite her hipbone. She gently pulls back to take her shirt off, revealing that she took off her bra as soon as she got home. “You naughty girl…,” Killian growls, looking her up and down. Her hair falls in front, covering the tops of her breasts and wrapping her arms around her to cover her nipples, teasing him.

“Don’t hide those perfect tits from me,” he says, his voice low. He tucks her hair on her right side behind her ear, and takes her nipple in between his teeth. He alternates between wrapping his lips around it and palming her breast. She’s aching for him to fuck her, so she tugs on his hair to bring his lips to meet hers.

“Please”, Emma whispers against his lips. 

“Please what, love?”

“I need you inside me, right now.”

Killian pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor and this time, it’s her turn to pounce on him. He braces his left arm (hook) on the machine, while he uses his other hand to remove his pants. Emma sinks to her knees as soon as he’s naked in front of her and looks up, only to see Killian staring back.

“Emma,” he growls. She licks her lips in anticipation and gently grabs the base of his cock. She quickly wraps her lips around his head, trying to fit as much of him in her mouth as she can. He groans as he guides her head up and down his cock. “You bloody minx….”

Emma alternates between sucking and swirling her tongue around the tip, a combination she knows will bring Killian to his knees. “I need to be inside you, love. Right now.” He gently pushes her away and she quickly works on removing her pants and underwear. He picks Emma up so that the edge of her ass is against the washing machine. “You naughty, naughty, lass..,” he says with a dangerous smile. He gently passes a finger over her pussy lips, before sliding it into her. Unconsciously, she spreads her legs and arches her back, trying to get him to go deeper. He removes his finger, licks it, and leans in, “Mine.”

Pulling her to the edge, Emma wrap her legs around his waist. “Please, Killian.”

She needs him so bad- she’s not above begging him to stop this teasing. 

He gently rubs the head of his cock against her clit, in possibly the most delicious and torturous way. He finally enters her and just like every other time, she feels so full- still wondering how he manages to fit so perfectly inside of her. He pulls out, with only the tip still inside, and then slams inside her. She can feel him shiver as he moans into her ear, “So tight. So good.” He angles his hips in just the right way so that as he fucks, his cock hits her in just the place to make her clench down on him.

Emma clings to Killian’s shoulders as he continues to pound into her. He pulls her legs up to his shoulders, and she moans out loud from how deep he feels inside her, his thick, long cock plunging in just the right way that makes her almost not want to come so that she can feel him like this forever. The pleasure becomes too much, “So close…Killian.”

“I want to feel you come on my dick. I want to feel you clench down on me when you come,” Killian growls into her ear. His right hand circles her clit as he lowers his mouth to suck on her nipple, pushing her over the edge. She unclenches and lets go.

He keeps a demanding pace for a few more seconds before he follows her. He slowly and gently continues thrusting as he empties himself inside of her. He gently lowers her legs and places a gentle kiss on her lips, her nose, and finally her forehead. It almost makes her laugh considering just moments ago, this very man was fucking her so hard to the point where she questioned if she would be able to walk after this.

Killian wraps his arms around her as she places her arms around his neck. He smiles down blissfully at her, “Perhaps we should make every Friday night-laundry night?”


End file.
